


Big for his age

by JerckWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shota, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerckWriter/pseuds/JerckWriter
Summary: I look after my neighbor's young son. One day he gives me a huge surprise.





	1. First time

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. Just in case I guess lol

A little back story before I get into this. My name is Johnny; I'm 25 years old, and average in just about every way. 5'11, 180, not muscular but not flabby either, and my dick is 5" hard. I live in an apartment complex with my girlfriend Melanie. 

Melanie is 5'5, 135 pounds with long red hair and big bright blue eyes. She's really curvy with a big round ass and big 36dd tits. I love nothing more than squeezing that big butt while we have sex, which we still do every night even after being together 2 years now.

In the next apartment is our neighbor Aisha. She's and absolutely stunning light skin black girl, slim, with a nice round butt and medium size perky breasts. She's a single mom, and raising her young son Jordan right. Her and Melanie work evening shift together at a transport company so I keep an eye on the kid since I work during the day.

Jordan's a great kid. 12 years old and a little short for his age. 4'8, we check his height every other month since he's hoping so bad for his growth spurt to finally happen. He's always smiling and respectful, helps with the chores after dinner, does his homework and all that good stuff you want a kid to do.

One day though, our entire relationship changed. Jordan was watching a movie while I finished up putting the dishes away when he came into the kitchen with a nervous look on his face. "Hey Johnny...?" he said, looking up to me with his big brown eyes.  
"Something wrong buddy?" I said, barely paying attention as I put the last plates away.  
"Well, ummm I was just wondering... do have you any, umm pornos?"

I froze, shocked that this little kid was asking about porn. I didn't think he would even know what that was yet. Recovering I turned to look at him. "Why are you asking about porn little guy?"  
"Well I was at my friend's house and he showed me some of his dad's magazines. I really liked looking at them and he said there are movies with people doing that kind of stuff too but his dad didn't have any of those, so I was wondering if you had one I could watch..." He looked away embarrassed when he was finished. It really was adorable.

I thought back to when I was his age, realizing I started jacking off to my own dad's magazine's when I was 11. I would have killed back then to have someone give me a porn video.

Against my better judgement I decided it wouldn't hurt to let him watch some porn while he was here. Melanie and his mother wouldn't be back for another few hours so I'd just have to make sure he doesn't mention it to them. "Alright buddy, I guess it won't be an issue to let you see some real porno instead of just magazines, go wait in the living room, I'll be there in a sec"

I went to my bedroom and pulled out the 3 porn DVDs I kept in my night stand. When I got to the living room, Jordan was already sitting on the couch, leaning back with the biggest grin on his face. I placed the DVDs on the coffee table picking one at random replacing the movie he was watching with it. I pressed play and turned to leave the room.  
"W-wait..." he called after me. Curious I turned around  
"What?" I said, not sure what he could want now  
"Well, aren't you going to watch it with me?" He said innocently "I've never seen porn by myself before and I'm a little scared..."

I didn't know what to say. I haven't watched porn with another guy since I was in high school, never mind with a kid! Still, I already gave him the porn, if he got too scared and told his mom about it I'd be in deep shit, so the least I could is watch it with him so he could be comfortable.

I sat next to him on the couch just as the porn was really getting going. He moved close to me so he was pretty much leaning on my arm. It was strange, but for some reason, watching porn with this kid had put butterflies in my stomach, and my heart was racing.

The sexy blonde on the video was on her knees. She pull down the guys pants revealing a big thick cock. Must have been 7 or 8 inches. As she started sucking on it my own cock started getting hard. I tried my best to think of something else, there's no way I could get a boner sitting next to a kid I was supposed to be watching. I glanced at Jordan, and to my surprise he was already rubbing himself through his pants. His jeans obscured any bulge I might have seen, but having him rub himself while leaning on me was making me even more nervous.

"ummm Johnny.... I have a question..." He looked up to me as he spoke, those big brown eyes seeming to stare right through me. "W-what is it bud?" I almost choked out.

"Well.... why is that man's penis so small? I thought people in pornos were supposed to have big penises?"  
I almost jumped out of my seat. How would this kid even know the difference between a big or small cock, It took me a minute but I ended up recovering enough to answer him.  
"Jordan, that is a big one. That guy is huge"  
He looked back at the TV and shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows."No way, it's not big at all. I'm way bigger than him" 

I almost laughed. who did this kid think he was fooling? I wasn't gonna say that to him. Sure, He's being cocky but he's young and I'd let him pretend to have a huge cock if it made him happy. "Well he's definitely bigger than me" I laughed, my cock actually getting hard now, the porn really having an effect.  
He stared at me, I could tell he was thinking about something really hard, then he spoke "Well then I'm bigger than you by a lot!" He smiled. I didn't want to shatter this kid's self image, but I wasn't gonna sit there and let him think his 12 year old dick was bigger than my adult one.

"I really doubt that Jordan, you're still a kid. You might have a big one when you're older, but there's no way it's the size of a grown man's"

He smiled, almost like he knew I would say that. My heart started racing again. "Well do you wanna bet?" He said, looking at me a little less innocently with those big brown eyes.

My heart pounded more "W-what kind of bet" I managed to get out.  
"You show me yours, and I'll show you mine. Whoever's smaller has to do what the girl on the movie is doing now" I almost fainted right there. The girl in the porn was alternating between sucking the balls while stroking the cock and taking the whole thing in her throat. I told myself I couldn't accept the bet, he's just a kid; I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on him for his mom. But the more I thought about it the harder my cock was getting. Something snapped and hesitantly I said "F-fine, let's do it"

He smiled wide and sat back to look at my crotch "OK! Let's see it then!" he laughed. Nervously, I unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, pulling them down a little and pull my cock and balls above the waist band of my boxers. It was hard as a rock, and I felt like it might even feel a bit bigger than it's normal 5 inches.

Jordan's eyes went wide and he covered his mouth. feeling completely confident I looked at him with a hint of a smile "You can still back out of this if you want" 

He burst out laughing "where-" he gathered himself, still trying not to laugh "Where's the rest of it?" still struggling to control his laughter. My face went red. I know I didn't have a big cock or anything, but I was more than twice this kid's age, there's no way he could be bigger than that. Getting slightly angry and still not really thinking straight I glared at him. "Fine, lets see yours then 'big guy' "

He laughed as he bounced on the couch, quickly pulling his pants off so he was just in his boxers, his hands over his crotch. "You sure you're ready?" He smiled, winking at me. I nodded slowly. He leaned back, lifting his butt in the air, pulling his boxers all the way off. As he laid back, my eyes went wide and my mouth went dry. his cock flopped back onto his stomach with a slap. It was giant. It had to be at least 8 inches, and it was soft. For some reason, just seeing it nearly made me pass out. All of a sudden little spurts of cum shot out of my cock as my mind went blank, just staring at this giant soft cock lying against Jordan's small body.

He started laughing again, his cock bouncing against his stomach as he shook. "Wow, I won and I didn't even have to make it big!" He managed to get out while laughing. then still shaking with laughter, he stood up on the couch, his giant cock swinging around his knees now right in front of my eyes. "Well you lost Johnny" He smiled down at me "You have to give me my prize"

I shook my head, trying to clear it. "I- I..." I stammered as he slapped his cock on my cheek softly.  
"Don't try to back out now Johnny, you agreed to the bet"

I couldn't think straight, his cock was mesmerizing. Slowly I reach up and wrapped my hand around it. It was so thick my finger couldn't get all the way around and oh god it was heavy too. 

I started stroking, feeling the blood flowing into it as I rubbed it slowly. I couldn't believe my eyes as it started getting bigger, pulsating as it started to stiffen and raise itself.  
Jordan moaned, as his cock grew larger and larger. "Do what the girl's doing" He moaned. I glance at the almost forgotten porno, seeing the girl stroking what I was thought was a big cock and sucking on the guy's balls. 

Nervously, I liften the massive cock up, revealing a nut sack filled with two tangerine size balls. My mouth started to water as I slowly began licking them. Stroking his cock faster and faster, still in disbelief of what I was doing.

Jordan moaned again, louder this time, his voice sounding so young. I looked up while I sucked those big balls and almost couldn't even see passed his cock to his face looking down on me. His cock was fully hard now, and fuck, it must have been 14 inches and thicker than my wrist.

He caressed my head and said "Now suck it, like in the movie"  
I reluctantly pull away from his balls and he sat down on the couch, his cock reaching up to his chest, almost to his face. I got on my knees between his legs , holding his giant cock in both hands, my mouth hovering just above it. Nervously I licked the tip. He moaned, and I kept licking, not sure if I could even get this thick cock in my mouth. "Do it" he moaned, seeming like he need to feel my mouth around his cock.

I opened my mouth as wide as it would go, lowering down onto this insanely big cock, surprisingly, I managed to get most of the tip in my mouth, tasting the young percum leaking out of it, my own cock shooting little spurts of cum again jsut from tasting it. I slowly moved up and down on the tip, using my tongue to work the underside of his giant cock.

He was moaning loudly now, thrusting his hips a little as I went down, trying to push more of his cock into my mouth.

I sucked the tip of that cock for what seemed like half an hour when finally he just said "More", then grabbed the back of my head and forced it down, giving a powerful thrust as he pushed. At least 7 of his giant cock went right now my throat. I tried pulling away, but after cumming twice and still being in a trance from this kid's cock I didn't have the strength to pull back from him.

He kept pushing down as he thrust into my throat, moaning loudly. I could feel his cock start to pulsate in my throat and suddenly he was cumming. A flood of it pouring right down my throat into my stomach before he pulled out and sprayed 5 huge ropes of cum onto my face. I fell on my side, cumming harder than I ever had before, my cock feeling like it was going to explode. I gagged and coughed, as more and more cum leaked out of my mouth onto the floor in a puddle.

Jordan leaned back, his cock slowly softening and resting on the couch between his legs, still leaking a little bit of cum onto the floor. Catching his breath, he looked down at me. "That was amazing Johnny. If I knew it would be that fun I would have showed you my penis a long time ago" 

I slowly got to my knees, looking around my apartment still not believing what I just did. Seeing the clock I realized Melanie and Aisha would be back in an hour and there was a lake of cum to clean up!

I jumped to my feet, almost falling over over from the head rush. Then slowing down so I wouldn't pass out, I put my pants on and started to mop up the giant puddle of Jordan's thick cum. He just watched me the whole time, not putting his pants on and smiling.

Jordan finally got dressed just as his mom and Melanie got home. I had just finished dumping the cum filled mop bucket and putting away the Porn DVDs as the walked in. When I got back from my bedroom, Jordan was giving his mother a big hug, but he was looking back, staring between my Girlfriend's ass and my face as she came to give me a kiss.

He smiled mischievously as he stared at her ass then called out to me. "See you tomorrow Johnny!" and ran out to his apartment next door. Aisha thanked me and left as well, and I went right to bed. 

I told Melanie I wasn't feeling well so we wouldn't be able to have sex tonight, for the first time in our relationship. Truth was, my cock was still sore from cumming 3 times and I couldn't get the thought of Jordan's cock out of my head. 

Lying down, I fell asleep the second I hit the pillow, dreaming all night about his cock, and that look he gave Melanie when she wasn't looking.


	2. Becoming his

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan solidifies his place and shows me mine

The next morning, I woke up with my a sore jaw, and my cock rock hard remembering the way the kid next door fucked my face.  
I looked over at Melanie. She was still asleep and as beautiful as ever. Not wanting to wake her, even though I was as horny as I've ever been, I went to the bathroom and started jerking off.

Looking down at my cock as I stroked it, I couldn't help but remember how massive Jordan's was in comparison and in seconds I was shooting a huge load of cum all over the bathroom floor. 

Fuck, I'd never done anything with another guy until last night and now all I could think about was how good it felt. I pull on some pants and cleaned up the bathroom. I got ready and left for work. The whole day was a struggle, constantly getting hard whenever the thought of that 12 year old cock popped into my head.

When I got home, Melanie was getting ready for work. I gave her a kiss then quickly went to the bathroom, having to jerk off again like there was no tomorrow. Again, it took less than 2 minutes to shoot my load all over myself. What was wrong with me? I've never been so horny in my entire life and it was all because of a kid who hasn't even started growing pubes yet!

When I got out of the bathroom, Aisha was just coming in the front door with Jordan. I looked at him, as nervous as a high school kid on his first date. Trying not to show it, I said hello to Aisha, gave Melanie a hug and told her to have a great day at work. I couldn't help but notice Jordan staring at her ass again, causing me to start getting a boner and wanting to jerk off for the third time today. I pulled away, trying my best not to think of last night so I wouldn't end up with a tent in my pants. As they left, Aisha turned and winked at me. My heart sank, there's no way Jordan would have told her about last night right?

The door close behind them and Jordan went to sit on the couch. "Grab me a coke Johnny" he said with a somewhat commanding tone. I jumped and before I knew it I was bringing him his coke without even thinking of that fact that this kid was comfortable enough to just give me orders.

He looked over at me. "Ok, now go get another porno for us to watch"  
My eyes went wide. He was being so rude today, after all the nervous asking yesterday, now he seemed like a man in total control.

I sat down next to him and looked him in the eye. "Jordan, we can't watch porn every time your here." I started to blush, then gathered myself "Last night was a mistake, it can never happen again"

WHACK!

I looked at him in utter shock. He just slapped me! A little kid just slapped a grown man. I was at a loss for words. My first instinct was to punch him in his smirking face, but I held back. He was just a kid. I decided I needed to get control of the situation when he started talking, an evil smile spreading on his face.

"What you did yesterday was illegal Johnny. I could call the cops and you'd be sent to jail for a long time. I bet they'd be able to find traces of my cum all over this place"

I froze. Was he blackmailing me? I couldn't believe it. He was always such a nice kid, why did he suddenly feel like he could just do whatever he wants?   
He was right though. Fuck, if he called the cops I'd lose everything and be stuck in prison for years, branded a pedophile.

"J-Jordan please. You're just a kid, you can't do so-"

WHACK!

He slapped me again, harder this time. I nearly fell over, surprised at how strong this little kid was.

"Shut the fuck up" He said loudly, standing up and staring down at me like I was nothing to him. I cringed, my first instinct this time wasn't to fight back, but to run away. This kid scared me more than any adult I knew. Then suddenly, he smiled again and pulled down his sweatpants. I sat there in awe all over again. His cock was already mostly hard, flopping out of his pants like a snake. I couldn't help but stare, it was a perfect mocha colored hairless cock, and it was as long as my forearm!

"Suck it now!" He said forcefully, but his voice was low and threatening. "Unless you want me to call the cops right now..." he whispered offhandedly. I couldn't think straight. This kid just hit me, treated me like shit and now had his giant cock in my face, but all I could think of was how bad I wanted it. My own inadequate cock was nearly ripping through my jeans. 

Hesitating for only a second I leaned forward and took the head in my mouth. I tasted his precum slowly leaking out the tip of his perfect cock and immediately came in my pants. Shaking from fear, lust and my orgasm from just the taste of his cock, I began to suck properly. Using both my hands to stroke the base while I sucked the tip like a dirty whore.

"Aaaah that's it, suck my cock like the faggot you are" He said between light moans, his hand caressing my head, making me feel even more like a whore.  
"Tell me how much you love this dick"

I looked up at him and pulled the head of his thick cock out of my mouth "I umm... I love your cock"

He slapped me again, not as hard this time, just enough to show me he's in charge. "Say it right faggot!"

Tears flowed from my eyes as I stroked his cock, looking him in the eye I moaned "I fucking love your huge cock! I've thought about it all day and jerked off twice just remember what it felt like!"

He laughed, then pushed my head back down on it "That's a good boy, you're gonna be my slut. Every time I come over, you're going to do whatever I say, understand?"

I nodded with his cock in my mouth, knowing now that I couldn't resist him. Even if I wasn't so enraptured by his cock, which I was, he could have me arrested in seconds if he told anyone about this.

He laughed again and slowly pulled his cock out of my mouth, looking down at my face he all but whispered. "Now..... you must have some naked pics of that sexy girl of yours" I froze, looking up at him with tears in my eyes, my mouth wide open and my eyes going wide in shock. He shook me by my hair "Well? Do you?!" I tried to look away, not wanting to meet his eyes. 

He pulled me off the couch by my hair then pushed me hard onto my ass at the base of the couch. I looked up at him, even more scared then before, he looked ready to beat the shit out of me. Then suddenly, he kicked my legs apart. I couldn't lift a finger, he had me paralyzed with fear.  
Then suddenly he lifted his sock covered foot and stepped on my crotch.

I screamed as he applied pressure. Pain and pleasure rushing through me as I came again, making a big wet spot in the front of my jeans. I clenched my teeth as drool leaked out through them. He stopped just as suddenly as he started and looked down at me like a bug. "Now.... nudes of Melanie..." He said softly, as if it was an afterthought.

I nodded vigorously, scrambling to my knees and rushing to the bedroom, picking up the ipad there and all but running back. I unlocked it and went to the hidden folder that Melanie had made for me, then handed it over to him.

"Good" he said "now get on your knees and get back to sucking"

I did what he said, not wanting him to hurt me again. The taste of his precum in my mouth almost washed out the guilt of letting this kid see all the sexy photos Melanie took just for me.

He moaned loudly as I sucked him, browsing through the album of my curvy girlfriend posing in the sexiest ways she could think of. "Damn Johnny, I always knew she was hot, but she looks like a real slut too." I tried to focus on his cock, to ignore him talking about Melanie like she was just a piece of meat.  
"How does someone as sexy as her settle for such a little cock like yours?" He laughed as he said it. He was in total control now. I couldn't tell him to stop if I wanted to. Then he told me "Alright, for showing me this, I guess I can let ou take your jeans off and start stroking that little cock of yours"

I almost ripped them off, dying to touch my cock which had already cum twice without any stimulation. He just kept looking through the photos of Melanie as I got back to sucking him, using one hand to stroke the base of his massive cock and the other to stroke my own inferior one.

"OK, I've decided" He said with a smile, moving the ipad and looking me in the eyes. "I'm gonna fuck Melanie like the slut she is" 

I came again, shooting a small load across the floor. I couldn't believe it. I came while listening to this 12 year old tell me he's going to fuck my girlfriend! Pulling his cock out of my mouth again I looked up at him pleadingly "P-please no... I need her..." He pushed my head back on his cock, easily forcing it into my mouth. "You don't have a choice Johnny. You try to stop me and you're going to jail. Don't worry, she'll thank you for letting her have a real cock instead of that tiny thing. 

I shook my head on his cock, not wanting to believe this. He already had me doing whatever he wanted and now he planned on doing the same to Melanie.

Tears were running down my face as he forced his cock deeper, moaning loudly as he filled my mouth with cum. I was suffocating on it. Just this one load he was shooting into my mouth was bigger than every load I shot today put together. I fell over when he was done, cum leaking out of my mouth just like the day before. I was beaten, panting and convulsing on the floor as my own cock shot another tiny load. He smiled down at me. "Just wait until Melanie gets home tonight, we're gonna have a lot of fun."

I looked at the clock, it had only been 30 minutes since Melanie and Aisha had left. I sobbed lightly, knowing I was his and there was nothing I could do about it.

Hours passed. Jordan must have fucked my mouth 3 more times and was on his fourth. My jaw was aching but I couldn't say no to him anymore.

He was leaning back on the couch, with me next to him on my knees, my ass in the air, his cum covered cock in my mouth and he was fingering my virgin ass lightly as I heard the lock on the front door click. I could only guess how this was going to go...


	3. Pain and pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel and Aisha join in on the action and things get crazy

I tried to look over at the doorway. Jordan firmly held my hair though, keep my mouth down on his cock while his fingers continued to work my ass. I could hear Aisha and Melanie talking as the door open, then suddenly they were both silent. 

"Johnny! What the fuck are you-" She cut off suddenly and I heard her yelp as her knees banged down on the floor.  
I managed to turn my head just enough to see my beloved girlfriend on her hands and knees, Aisha on her back with her hand covering Mel's mouth.

Aisha was only slightly taller than Melanie, but had strong lightly muscled arms and a firm grip. As Mel tried to wriggle free, Aisha slapped her ass with her free hand. It was the loudest slap I'd ever heard and from the look in my girlfriend's eyes, it hurt like hell.

"See what a slut your boyfriend is Mel?" Aisha half laughed. "It only took Jordan two days to make him his bitch"

Aisha's free hand started to grope Mel's big butt through the tight yoga pants she was wearing that day. "I was surprised when Jordan decided to go for your sissy of a boyfriend before getting this white booty you're rockin', but I loved the look on your face when you saw him choking down a real cock" 

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Aisha and Jordan had planned everything, and Jordan had absolutely no trouble turning me into his bitch.

I wanted to vomit. I couldn't handle Mel seeing me this way; 8 inches of a 12 year old's hard cock down my throat and still 6 more inches to go. I tried to pull away, dying to go help Mel, who now had Aisha licking her cheeks as tears slid down them but Jordan was too strong. He held my head down with a strength I didn't think was possible for a kid his age.

I started struggling, my whole body shaking and jerking, trying to break free of him, when suddenly 3 fingers forced their way into my ass. I froze, my body wasn't ready for this. Up until this point he was only using one finger on my virgin ass.

I heard Jordan laugh "You don't move until I tell you to slut."

I whimpered, tears flowing down my cheeks as I made eye contact with Mel. Aisha was now rubbing down her ass crack and teasing her pussy while forcing her to watch my humiliation.

"So honey" Aisha said casually, still caressing Mel's ass and pussy "has he been a good slut so far?"

Jordan giggled "I had to slap him around a bit before he got the picture. But he's been sucking for hours now and hasn't complained once"

Aisha laughed "Hear that little Mel? Johnny has a new love and it's 12 year old cock!"

Mel screamed and cried into Aisha's hand until another well placed slap caught her right on her pussy. Her pained scream made my heart jump into my throat. I couldn't watch her hurt Mel any longer and tried with renewed vigor to break free of the young boys cock in my throat and fingers in my ass, when suddenly my mind went blank! 

The boy had found my prostate and was rubbing it furiously with all three fingers.

Cum exploded out of my little cock and I moaned louder than I ever had before onto his giant cock. Mel's eyes looked horrified as she watched my cum cover the couch cushion, Jordan and Aisha laughing the whole time. 

 

My orgasm seemed to last an hour, but when I came to my senses, only seconds had passed. I collapsed, my mouth still on Jordan's cock, and I didn't have the strength to even struggle anymore.

Finally, Jordan pulled my head off his cock and rested it on his leg, the huge meat leaning on the side of my head. Mel gasped into Aisha's hand as she finally saw the full length of the boy's light brown dick. Aisha slapped her pussy through her pants again, but lighter and more playful this time "oooh Mel, are you a dirty pervert like your boyfriend? Staring at a 12 year old cock with your eyes full of lust." Mel clenched her eyes shut and shook her head.

Aisha slapped her ass again "Don't lie to me! I can feel how wet that pussy is through your pants, slut!" Again she spanked her, and kept doing it, harder and harder. "Admit it! Admit that walking in on my son making your boyfriend cum like a whore turned you on! Admit that my son's cock is the hottest thing you've ever seen!" 

Mel was bucking her hips, crying and begging through Aisha's grip on her face. I couldn't help her if I tried, my body would barely move and if I managed to make a move, Jordan would just punish me again. He looked down at my crying face and smiled, lightly bouncing his cock off of it.

The spanking finally stopped, Mel collapsing to the floor from her hands and knees, writhing in pain. Aisha slowly rubbed her ass some more as she finally removed her other hand from Mel's mouth, firmly grasping the back of Mel's shirt and holding her in place.

"P-p-please stop t-this" Mel begged "I-I t-thought we were f-friends..."

Aisha laughed again and Mel gasped as one of the stronger woman's fingers slid into the slit of her pussy through her pants.

"We are friends Mel" The woman giggled "but Jordan needs some new cock sleeves and you two are the ones he wanted. I always give Jordan what he wants" She winked at her son, and evil look in her eye. "Not to mention that I've wanted to bite off a piece of this ass myself since I moved in next door"

Mel sobbed on the floor, confused and in pain. Aisha removed her finger from Mel's pussy and started caressing her ass again. "Now..... are you going to admit how horny you are? or do I have to give you some more.... encouragement?"

My girlfriend's eyes went wide and she shook her head vigorously. "No! no please! I'll do anything!"

"Good girl" Aisha smiled slowly rubbing her "you can start by telling me why you're so wet"

Horrified, Mel slowly started to speak "I-it's because of your son...." 

*SLAP* 

Mel yelped as Aisha's firm hand struck her ass.

"Say it properly, slut!"

Looking desperate Mel stared at me, and gave in as she realized there was nothing I could do to help her.  
"It's because of Jordan! Seeing him use Johnny made me wet! His huge cock is hotter than any other cock I've seen!"

Aisha giggled again "Good girl! Telling the truth feel good doesn't it?" She reached down and started massaging Mel's pussy through her pants again. "Now tell me, how many cocks you've seen"

Mel looked horrified all over again, looking over at me still being lightly cock slapped by the 12 year old boy "J-just two..." Aisha grabbed Mel's chin with her free hand and made her turn her head awkwardly to look into her eyes. "Don't lie to me just because he's here Mel. I only ever want to hear the truth out of your whore mouth. Now tell mehow many cocks you've really seen"

Mel sobbed as she spoke "tw-twenty-three..." 

I couldn't believe my ears. Mel had always told me she'd only been with one guy before me and that I was way better than him. How could she have been with twenty-three different guys?!

Jordan laughed out loud. "Mom! Check it! the little man just got hard again!"

I looked down in horror, seeing my hard little cock. How could I be turned on? I just watched the love of my life get beat into admitting she lied to me this whole time and my dick was like a diamond!

"See honey?" Aisha laughed, looking down at Mel "He's already broken, you don't have to lie anymore. Now that we know you're actually a slut, why don't you tell me how many of those cocks you saw while you were dating this little dicked fag you call a boyfriend?"

Mel stared down at the floor, looking totally defeated. "fifteen" she said quietly.

"oooh you dirty slut! Cheating with so many different guys! Now tell me why you cheated!"

"I... I needed more..."

"More what, whore?"

"M-more cock..."

"Oh? and why is that?"

"P-please don't make me say it in front of him...." Mel looked at Aisha, defeat and guilt written across her face

Aisha gave her a light slap on the ass. "Say it girl, remember, no more lies from you"

Mel looked down again, her voice shaking. "I need more because..." she started to trail off and Aisha gave her ass a hard squeeze "Say it..." she said menacingly.

"I-I needed more because Johnny's cock is too small, and he cums so fast. He's never satisfied me even a little. Even sucking his little cock was a chore... and the only reason I ever let him eat my pussy is because I thought it was hot that he was tasting another guy inside me"

Aisha and Jordan roared with laughter.

"Damn girl! I just wanted you to admit your boyfriend has a tiny little penis, but you're ice cold!"

"Look mom!" Jordan managed to get out between laughs "The little guy's cumming!"

My mind was spinning. I felt so betrayed. Mel had been cheating on me for so long, and with so many guys, but as she told Aisha everything, I started cumming against my will.

Aisha and Jordan continued to laugh, as Mel stared at the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

Finally, there laughter subsided and Jordan lightly grasped my hair pulling me off his leg, standing up, and leading me onto the floor on my hands and kness so I was within inches of Mel. As he did this, Aisha reach back and grabbed her purse, reach in, she pulled out a large, black dildo. It was nowhere near as big as Jordan's cock, but it was at least 9 inches. She pull Mel up by the hair with her hand that was still damp with my girlfriend's pussy juice. Mel was forced onto her hands and knees in front of me, our faces almost touching, Mel trying not to look me in the eyes.

Suddenly the black dildo was between us. "Ever take one this big, girl?" Aisha cooed.  
"I-I've had a couple that were almost that size...."  
"Good, then there's no need to go easy on you" The woman smiled, slowly pulling down Mel's yoga pants and panties with her free hand. Then grabbing the dildo with that hand she started rubbing the tip of it against Mel's pussy.

"Now look at your boyfriend's eyes as he becomes all Jordan's, Mel"

Mel looked in my eyes, her own filling with tears, when suddenly I felt something poking my virgin ass hole.

I looked at Aisha, now more terrified than I had been all day. "P-please N-n-" I cut off as pain shot through my entired body. My mind went balck and I couldn't even scream as Jordan forced his huge cock into my virgin ass. 

When my mind cleared, I could only feel the pain the pain of my ass being stretched around JOrdan's monster. 

"Give your boyfriend a hug girl, you're both gonna need the support" I heard Aisha say between giggles and suddenly Mel's arms were around me. I wrapped my arms around her too, wanting so bad for the pain to end and just to cry into the love of my life's arms.

We supported each other's weight, pressed tightly against one another chest to chest. Aisha lifted my chin so I was looking up at her. Her hand was still behind Mel, rubbing the big dildo against the opening of her pussy.  
"That was good, Johnny" Aisha smiled, looking at me like a kid who deserved a treat. "You manged to take about 9 inches of cocks without completely passing out." 

I sobbed into Mel's shoulder "P-please, no more...." 

I felt Jordan pushing harder behind me. "Sorry white boy" he said, lust in his voice "But you're gonna have to take this whole cock"

Aisha laughed "That's my boy! Fuck this sissy bitch!"

Mel gasped into my shoulder as Aisha suddenly slammed the entire length of the dildo into her pussy. Mel squeezed me in a tight hug, but after a few moments, she relaxed and in a low voice, moaned. 

"You like that, girl?" Aisha cooed in her ear, slowly moving the dildo back and forth.

"Mmmmmmmmh, y-yessssss" Mel said in such a sexy voice that my cock hardened again despite the pain of my ass stretching. I never heard her moan like that before and it might have been the hottest thing I've ever heard from her.

Jordan was still pushing behind me, seeming to become frustrated trying to push the rest of his cock in me. "Damn boy, you way too tight. I'm gonna fix that for you right now" 

Suddenly, he grabbed my shoulders, forcing me back as he pushed forward, the remaining six inches of cock forcing it's way inside me. My stomach lurched as it seemed his cock had almost gone through me. I almost blacked out again, holding on to Mel for dear life. My ass was on fire and I couldn't think. Then almost as suddenly as Jordan forcing his cock in me, I felt Mel's hand around my cock, stroking it slowly.

"Good girl" Aisha said quietly "Stroke that tiny cock, make him fall in love with the pain"

I cried and moaned, the pain of my ass mixing with the pleasure of my prostate being rubbed by the monster cock and Mel stroking my own little dick.

When I came in her hand, only the tiniest drop dribbled out of me. I had cum so many times today and had barely anything left. Aisha laughed as the tiny amount of sperm leaked out onto Mel's hand. Then without any provocation, her fingers were in my mouth, forcing me to taste my own load. 

Not long after, with Jordan now fucking me violently with hard long thrust of his monster cock and me leaning against Mel with no fight left in me, she squeezed me tightly, bucking her hips and moaning like a bitch in heat. I could feel her drool leaking onto my shoulder as she orgasmed. I had never made her cum before, but I couldn't help but think this is the biggest orgasm she has ever had.

Aisha was smiling and for the first time, I notced that that hand that was using a dildo to fuck my girlfriend was down her own pants, rubbing her pussy.

After our orgasm's, Jordan kept fucking me for what seemed like hours, and Aisha kept fucking Mel with that big dildo, to the point where Mel was begging her to stop, having orgasm after orgasm.

Finally, Jordan grabbed my hips and pushed his cock as deep as it could go. I could feel it pulsing against the walls of my ass hole and the heat of his huge load filling me. There was so much that I felt like I was going to puke. Cum was even leaking out of my ass around his huge cock. Jordan moaned in a voice that reminded me just how young he was. Then it was over.

Jordan slowly pulled his giant cock out of my cum filled ass, at the same time, Aisha pulled the dildo out of Mel's pussy, both of them standing up to look down at us. The relief of having my ass empty caused me to fall over on my side, Mel falling with me. We gripped each other tight, lying on the floor with half the life fucked out of us.

Jordan stood above us, his slowly softening cock hang to his knees as he started to shake big drops of cum out of it, splashing both of our faces with it.

"Now lick it up bitches" He said with a wicked grin on his face.

We both slowly licked each other's faces, tasting his thick cum. By the time we were finished licking each other clean, Jordan was fully dressed and Aisha was standing at the door.

"Well sluts, this has been fun" She said with that eveil grin on her face "But it's way passed Jordan's bedtime, and we have a big day tomorrow" She opened the front door of the apartment, wrapping her arm around her son's shoulders and walking out. Over her shoulder, she said in a casual voice "Tomorrow's Saturday, so we'll make sure to come by bright and early"

The door closed with a click as Mel and I hugged each other tight, too exhausted to get up from the floor.

I cried onto her shoulder. "I-I'm so sorry Mel.." I started when suddenly, I felt her stroking my cock again. 

I picked my head up, staring into her eyes. I couldn't make out the look on her face. It seemed like, guilt, shame, lust, and satisfaction all rolled into one. "Don't talk sweety" She whispered into my ear and I felt myself have a dry orgasm. Shaking, I started to fall asleep in her arms as my last orgasm of the day ripped through me.

The only thing I could think of was to wonder how this could possibly get more fucked up...


End file.
